


Of Hangover and His Favor

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: Kyungsoo got hangover and Chanyeol to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am bored and try to write this in half-hour. Forgive me for my English.
> 
> -Ann-

His head is pounding hard as if riding on the rollercoaster, thanks to the liquor he shared with his beloved brother squad. Yes, Do Kyungsoo had a party with them, celebrating the success of Insung's movie. Glass by glass turned to a bottle by bottle till Kyungsoo couldn't remember how he was successful to reach home without embarrassing himself in the street.

The last thing he remembered was the worried face and a gentle voice of the happy virus, Park Chanyeol.

"Let me tuck you in the bed, Soo" the tallest of two whispered in his ear. Kyungsoo went to sleep with a kiss on his forehead from his crush.

Kyungsoo blushes with the vivid memory he recollected; everyone knows how hard he has been falling in love with the giant yet the said person was oblivious.

"We are soulmates, Soo" said Chanyeol in an interview that Kyungsoo didn't even remember.

Only four words that always rings inside his head until now and it is enough for Kyungsoo to have a reason for loving the giraffe.

"Soo, are you awake?!" a familiar voice wakes him up from his trance of thoughts. The said person peeks through Kyungsoo's door, beaming his best smile at Kyungsoo that enough blinds him.

"Yeap. what do you want, Yeol?" Chanyeol goes inside Kyungsoo's room, standing before the bed.

"Is that your attitude towards your saviour?! I brought you onto bed" Chanyeol fumes, tapping his long leg.

"Okay then, can I help you with something, O' Saviour?" Chanyeol chuckles, Kyungsoo can't lie that laugh was the reason Kyungsoo in love.

"Breakfast is waiting, servant. Baek cooked for us"

"Did he burn our kitchen?"

"Thankfully, he didn't burn it this time as Jongdae supervised him. It is overcooked but still edible, I guess"

"Give me a sec. Let me brush my teeth" Kyungsoo said while going off from a bed. As his head pounds again, he almost loses his balance before Chanyeol catches him in the waist.

Kyungsoo is red, blazing like a ripe tomato.

"You owe me again, O' Servant" Chanyeol whispers in his ear. Kyungsoo shivers and takes a deep breath as his heart almost jump out from his ribcage.

"Why, thank you. Let this peasant serve you, your Majesty. What do you have in your mind?"

"Hmmm...let see. How about this?" Chanyeol grabs his shoulder and turns Kyungsoo around. As their eyes meet, a glint of playfulness written on Chanyeol's eyes. The giant's face comes close, inch to inch, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes.

As if fireworks blasts on New Year, Kyungsoo feels bliss as their lips meet. His heart-shaped lips move as Chanyeol's kiss melts him. As the oxygen depletes, they break out.

"That...Yeol..."

"Love me as I love you, O' Servant" Chanyeol demands with a playful tone.

"As you pleased, your Majesty"

"May this kiss seals your order, O' Servant"

And they kiss once again, forgetting the breakfast that already turns cold and the cheer comes from Baekhyun and Jongdae's lips as they peek through the door.

 

 

-Ann-


End file.
